


Protecting Them All

by winteronyx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, time traveller karl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winteronyx/pseuds/winteronyx
Summary: Karl Jacobs is a time traveler. A side effect to his time traveling is if he travels too many times, he continues to remember less and less. He could just stop, but he's trying to protect all of his friends. He's willing to lose his memory if it means his friends survive.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Protecting Them All

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick little thing I wanted to write after the Tales from the SMP: The City of Mizu !! The Karl time traveler theory was confirmed as canon after it, so my mind has been running with thoughts because of it.

**Diary Entry #1**

I’ve started to remember less and less. Today I barely remembered Alex, Sap, and Niki. If I keep this up, I’ll just forget everyone.

I should stop…

No.

I can’t. 

I can’t stop. 

I need to protect them all.

And they should never have to learn the truth. They can’t learn the truth until it’s too late. I have to continue to protect them all.

I have to keep quiet.

Still.

No one can know. 

Keep them all safe. And don’t forget who you are.

——————

**Diary Entry #1**

I have to save them. 

I have to save them all.

My friends are starting to get suspicious of where I disappear all the time. I might have to just not see them for a while. 

It would be the best for them.

I’m gonna miss them all though. Niki, Bad, Dream(even though he’s an asshole, he’s just always been there), Tubbo, Tommy.

Sap and Alex.

I hope they take care of each other once my memory is fully gone. They’ll have each other, I think they’ll be okay.

But this is for the best. No matter the cost. Even if it costs my memory. 

I just want them all to be safe.

I just want them all to be happy.

Even if I can’t be with them.

——————

**Diary Entry #1**

I don’t think I have much more time until it’s all gone. 

My memory is soon to be completely gone. 

I should stop time traveling. Stop while I can.

One or two more travels and my memory goes away entirely. 

But I have to continue to do my part.

I need to continue to right some of these wrongs. 

I need to continue to protect everyone.

——————

**Diary Entry #1**

They’re gonna be safe. That’s all that matters.

For all of my friends. 

For all the towns whose stories that I promised to myself that I would tell their tales.

My time is running out. I wish I could’ve helped them more.

I think they’ll be okay.

——————

“Karl, there you are! No one’s seen you in forever!” 

“We missed you so much!”

The boy with the swirl hoodie looked over to see two other boys. They seemed so familiar, he felt their names on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t place it. But he didn’t know who they were talking about either. 

He looked around to see if there was anyone else that the two boys could be talking to, but it was just them and him.

“I’m sorry, but who are you talking about? And who are you guys?” He hated to ask it, but he had to.

“You’re joking, right?” 

“He has to be, Sap! This has to be a joke!”

The boy, messing with the sleeves of his hoodie, looked at their faces and saw their confusion.

“This isn’t a joke, I’m sorry. Who are you talking about? And who are you guys?”

“Well, you’re Karl. And uh-” The boy with a beanie paused before he continued. He looked so sad. “I’m Alex and that’s Sapnap. Karl, we’re.. your fiancés.”

“Oh.” The boy paused. He gave them a sad smile. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember you guys.”

——————

The boy with the spiral hoodie, named Karl, apparently, walked around this place, which was apparently called the Dream SMP.

He saw a huge crater in the ground and felt a pull towards a door. He went to open the door and saw books. Tons of them.

The Tales of the City that Went Mad, the Tales of Gogtopia, the Tales of the City of Mizu. All these tales and Karl didn’t remember any of them. 

Did he write these?

Are these fables?

Are they real stories?

He had so many questions, and none of them would end up answered, he presumed, so he just continued to look around the room.

But he saw a barrel. He went to open the barrel and saw more books. But each book had the same title. 

**Diary Entry #1** .

Why were they all titled Diary Entry #1?

Why is this room right next to some sort of a crater?

Has anyone else found this room?

And most importantly, who wrote these?

Karl then saw a book with a title different from the rest. He read the title.

**Dear Friends** .

Karl opened the book, curious as to what the book entailed. 

Dear Friends,

If you are reading this, then it must be too late for me. I must’ve already forgotten everything. 

I can’t tell you all the details, for your safety, and for my own safety, but I will tell you this.

I did it to protect all of you.

I’ve done all of this to protect all of you.

I hope my sacrifices end up worth it in the end. And I may be there physically, but if you’re reading this, my memories are all gone. Mentally, I’m all gone. I don’t even know if my personality will be the same.

I tried to see if there was a way to get my memories back, but as far as I’m aware, nothing exists.

I hope you’re all safe and well. I love you guys. 

-Karl

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I'm glad !! I love writing these fics, they're very fun !! I'm in the midst of writing so many more DSMP fics based on my DSMP thoughts !! I also talk about my DSMP thoughts on twitter a lot, @COGSTWT if you wanna check it out too :]


End file.
